pokemonfakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candice Theophilis
Candice is is very brave and bold. She loves the snow and hates to not be in it. She is a chocolate connoisseur, she eats it on a daily basis; as seen in chapter 101 of Lucian, MD ANY kind of chocolate will do her good, even if it is white (which basically isn't pure chocolate). Biography She was born to Elliot and Juliet Kerr on March 19, 1984 in Snowpoint City. She spent her summers in Sunyshore, working at a Denny's there. That is where she met Volkner, Flint, Cynthia and Lucian. Her first two Pokémon were a Poochyena and an Eevee. When she was young, she helped raise Zoey's Glameow. Characterization She is very hardy, she had lived in Snowpoint City her whole life. She doesn't care if it's cold out - she's used to it. She has nearly gotten frost-bitten several times in her life, so she always wears shoes or boats when in the snow; she can play in the snow bare-handed, though. Despite in the anime, she doesn't really like type preferences (especially outside of her gym), she shown to really care about Ash's Pikachu and Zoey's Glameow. She falls in love with Flint, but she dates him for a few months and breaks up with him once she found out about a very dark secret; several years (about eight or so) later they marry, because she forgave him for this action. She used to work at a Denny's in Sunyshore for awhile, where she met Volkner and Flint along with Cynthia and Lucian. (If you're wondering when this happened, it happened in 2001, about April or so). She is like a Pokémon sentinel - she looks after the Pokémon in Snowpoint. For example, she has rescued many Pokémon; many of them either nearly drowning or nearly freezing overAs prior to SnazzyShipping. She saved two Pokémon in Antarcticiss (one of my made-up regions)In the deleted story of Winona, may rewrite this part. She prefers making love in the green grass, along with Flint[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/101/Lucian_MD Lucian, MD, chapter 101]. Pokémon she owns Helped raise She helped raise Zoey's Glameow after it had abandoned in a box in the city. Traded She has traded with Maylene: Maylene and Candice were curious as to why and were weak against each other, so they decided to trade. Upcoming in Solar Energy Pokémon she gave away She gave Snowdrop to show her love for him. Pokémon she has received Diseases she suffers from In chapter 101, Flint, Candice and Dawn all ride Cadeyrn to the hospital in Celestic Town. He chooses to do this because Lucian is the best doctor he knows. Candice and Dawn both suffer sinus infections, caused by the Moraxella catarrhalis bacterium[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/102/Lucian_MD Lucian, MD, chapter 102]. She normally doesn't suffer from such diseases because she lives in Snowpoint City, however, she isn't used to hot weather. She may have gotten it because of her vacation in Mauville City. (She only lived briefly in Sunyshore while working at Denny's and turned up the air conditioning in her hotel room to very cold). She appears to have ADHD but it's mellowed out. Relatives Flint is her husband. She is also related to Lucian and Winona. She is distantly related to the Caldecutt family because of Siôr's one-night stand with Carolina, Cynthia's grandmother[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4640529/45/Stanford Stanford, chapter 45]. She dated Volkner for a while. Relationships with others She considers Gardenia, Dawn, Zoey, Cynthia and Maylene to be her sisters and Roark, Flint and Volkner to be her brothers. References Category:Characters Category:Characters with Weavile Category:Characters I have edited Category:Victor/Theophilus family Category:Featured Articles Category:Females Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Characters in Solar Energy Category:March births Category:1984 births